


Hedonistic

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: The idea was very self-indulgent on your part.





	Hedonistic

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Nero content in my life so I decided to make some. I hope you enjoy this little snippet.

It was just a suggestion but you were surprised and a little shocked, about how eager your lover was. You honestly thought he would be a little hesitant about the idea considering it was very self-indulgent on your part. You had never tried it before and if you were going to try it with anyone, you wanted it to be with him. He had seemed surprised at first when you had brought it up in conversation but the more he thought about it, the more keen he became until eventually you were naked, in your bedroom and straddling Nero’s face.

You felt his tongue running along your wet slit, his lips closing around your clit. You threw your head back and let out a shameless moan, your body warm from arousal. Nero savoured your taste, the sweetness invigorating him as he licked and sucked on your warmth. It was better than you could have imagined. Why didn’t you suggest this sooner? His tongue flicked over your clit, swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. You moaned softly, your legs quivering around his head as his tongue continued to swish over it, the heat winding tight in your stomach. You could feel his tongue prod your folds before it pushed past them and slipped inside your core.

"Ah Nero!"

You cried his name as you felt his tongue thrust up into you. His hands were clamped down on your hips, keeping you steady as his lips moved against you. You whimpered and sighed at the feeling of his tongue buried so deep inside you. The sharp claws on his devil bringer were digging into your soft flesh but it was a pleasant sting that only added to your arousal. Your face was flushed and your eyes were closed as you enjoyed this pleasurable sensation running through your body. Your stomach clenched and tied itself into pleasurable knots, heat pooling into the pit of your stomach.  

You gasped and moaned as you felt his tongue move in and out of you faster, wriggling against your tight walls. You whined loudly, grabbing a fistful of his white hair and urging him to continue. Nero grunted in response, his free hand slipping between your thighs to rub your sensitive clit. This small action had you seeing stars as he rubbed circles into your bundle of nerves. Your cries helped to spur Nero on, encouraging him to go faster.

You were so close now. You could feel your orgasm fast approaching as your stomach clenched and knotted. You ground your hips against Nero's face, trying to reach your pleasurable high faster. You clawed at his scalp your hips stuttering for a few seconds, your chest heaving and breasts bouncing as you cried.

You screamed your lover's name when you finally reached your climax, your thighs clamping around his head as you went over the edge into euphoria. Nero could taste the sudden rush on his tongue and he held you in place as he languidly lapped it up. Your legs were shaking as you twitched uncontrollably from your orgasm, Nero's skilled tongue helping you ride out your pleasurable high.

You were suddenly rolled onto your back and you squeaked at the sudden action. A combination of Nero's saliva and your own cum slid down your thighs, staining your skin with the sticky substance. He hummed in approval, your legs spread wide for him as he stared unabashed at the lewd display.

His eyes flicked back up to your face and you could see a devilish glint in his soft blue eyes. His demonic grin told you that he wasn't done with you yet. It looks like you were in for a long night.


End file.
